Of the Night
by ploThief
Summary: Amity Park was still bustling with lights and movement against the starry sky. But take no heed to this, for it will all be silenced soon. Listen to the low vibrations growing, the quickening heart of young Daniel Fenton.


**OF THE NIGHT**

The night was restless. Trees whistled when the wind passes through, and the crickets chirped in greeting. Amity Park was still bustling with lights and movement against the starry sky. But take no heed to this, for it will all be silenced soon. Listen to the low vibrations growing, the quickening heart of young Daniel Fenton. He is the only one to have awaken from the faint music box, the only one to wonder why it was coming from the basement. He tiptoes downstairs to find the rooms bathe in a pale green. The door moans as he opens it, and the brightness floods against his confusion.

It is not his parents in the basement, it is not Jazz. It is a boy his age dancing across the darkened light. His parents' failed portal is open, but Danny barely notice, entranced by the boy swimming athwart the fluorescent green it showed. Milky hair wafts gently in the nonexistent billow as the boy twirls across the floor, his feet barely touching. He sways like a snowflake in the breeze, his soft glow trailing behind before evaporating on the ebony of his clothes. Velvet echoes to Danny's ears, mummering that rhythm is a dancer, it's a soul's companion. How people feel it everywhere.

The dancer's lips betray no sound, but his verdant eyes speak otherwise. He bows low, beckoning Danny to come. To lift his hands and voice, free his mind and join.

Danny cannot refuse.

It's a passion. He can feel it in the air, entrancing him to stumble closer. The dancer weaves him towards the portal, disappearing into the murky haze when the music fades. Danny stops, his fingers mere inches from the vortex. Entranced or not, he can't go in there. Every fiber of his body screamed **no**, don't follow the creepy kid and go back to bed. Stranger danger. Pretend this is a dream.

He backs away.

_THIS IS THE RHYTHM_

White gloves shoot out from the depth and suddenly, Danny is not in the basement anymore. He is in a place that is cold and eerie, where purple doors float aimlessly throughout some sickly green abyss. His kidnapper is grinning ear to ear as if Danny's presence itself is enough to put some joy up on his face. How could it not? This place was dead. Sunshine in an empty place; that's what Danny was here. Except his rays would be shuffled out if he stayed any longer.

But the boy pulls him closer to make him stay, promising to ease him of his pain. They start to spin. Down and up, which way is what? Danny doesn't know. The dancer doesn't care.

Round and round they go, a bright halo at the waist. He is the dancer. Danny is him. At every twirl Danny listens to the time the dancer hears him say that this is the rhythm of the night. The night, which has no ending. The rhythm of the night; this dance with death. For this is the rhythm of Danny's life.

The rhythm of his life, and he cannot escape it.

But Danny tugs free, feeling the halo die and warmth seep back into him. He hides behind a door, ignoring the dancer's pleas.

_Wont you teach me how to love and learn?_ Learn what? That he was a ghost? Who could love someone that was almost dead? A phantom of what use to be?

_There'll be nothing left for me to yearn_. Of course there wouldn't be. His parents would hate him. His friends might crack at some point. And everyone else...

Hopelessness washed over Danny.

_Think of me and burn_

It hurt, he wished to have the coolness fill him again. The stress of his emotions were consuming his sanity.

_Let me hold your hand_

He needed some support. He wanted someone to tell him that everything will work out and he'll be okay.

He didn't want to face the world in tears. He wanted to go back and pretend everything will be normal. He wanted to be strong for his friends again. Not see the worry etched in their faces.

_Please think again_

Phantom was on his knees, waiting for him to understand. Danny can't lie anymore, he needs to sing that song to himself. That he is as dead as he is alive. He is the dancer; he is Phantom.

Laughter twinkles in his eyes.

No reason to repent, he has committed no crimes. Just make the best of it, and like a good actor play his part. One day the world will realize his secret. One day it might even accept it. But tonight, Danny will finally be himself.

_This is the rhythm of the night_

Danny accepts his hands.

_This is the rhythm of my life_

They begin to dance.

**_This is the rhythm of the night, my life, oh yeah.._.**

* * *

So what if I changed up the lyrics a bit?

The song is "**Of the Night**" by **BASTILLE**

Please review what you think!


End file.
